The mysterious, awesome new invention
by doggyjunky
Summary: Jack creates a new invention that is suppost to send the ghost to a different universe and by moving the switch in it and then moving it back will bring the ghost back to your universe. this time the invention won't hurt ghosts but just send them to another universe where you most likely won't ever have to see them again.


**I think I'm getting better at writing stories. Yay lol, plz review if you like this story, I like to get some reviews on my stories. I don't own Danny Phantom, but I wish I did because then I could make new episodes and I read somewhere online that they might beairing new episodes of it in 2013. I don't know if it's true or not but I hope it is.**

One morning in Amity Park, Jazz got told to wake her brother up, and there was many different ways she tried to wake him up, she shook hum for about 5 minutes but he didn't move. Then she decided to make alot of loud noises because he had the hearing of a dog, he just figured out the other day that his hearing was alot better than a normal humans and thought it must have something to do with him being half ghost.

Jazz walked around his room and found a box of old toys that he doesn't really mess with much anymore and got a toy guitar out that didn't need batteries that she new was extremely loud if she turned the volume all the way up, so that's what she did. Then she strummed the guitar and started singing, it made Danny move a little bit but it still didn't work. Then she got a devious look on her face and went to downstairs to the kitchen, and was lucky that nobody was down there yet, her mom and dad must have been in the basemeant working on a new peace of some kind of technology that would kill ghosts or something like that.

She went to the fridge and opened up the freezer and found the ice cubes, she got about ten out thinking that would work and went back upstairs to Danny's room, then she but all ten ice cubes down his shirt. That finally did it, he woke up with a shock of the cold ice down his shirt and started dancing around trying to get it out. Then he yelled "JAZZ WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO PUT ICE CUBES DOWN MY SHIRT!?

Then when he finally got them out and caled down she said "Well I just didn't want you to be late for school and it was the only thing that actually worked, I tried alot of different things, so your welcome, I guess, now get ready for school, you don't want to be late again. Danny decided that he better hurry up, it was almost 7:00 A.M, so he went to his dresser and decided to change his usual clothes up a little bit because he just felt like it today. What he got out of his dresser was his usual white and red t-shirt with an oval in the middle of it, but he decided that he also wanted a black jacket that had blue zebra striped on it to where with his shirt. Then he decided to put on his usual baggy blue jeans and tennish shoes.

After he was done getting dressed he went downstairs to get something to eat, but before he even got to his seat to sit down his dad came running in with a new invention that kind of looked like the fenton thermos." Dad what does this invention do exactly?, he was a little scared to ask. Jack said "This is called the universe reality thing, I still haven't thought of a good name for it yet so that's the best I can come up with, it's suppost to suck any ghost to another universe but u can also get them back with this switch I put on it,, to think of ti I don't know why I even put a switch on it all well, now Danny boy you don't want to be late for school.

Then he ran out of the house fast before his dad could even think about trying the invention on him. he met up with Sam and Tucker who came to get him to walk to school with him. He started talking about the invention his dad made, Sam said " Wow that actually sounds kind of cool. Tucker kind of thought the same thing. Sam asked "Danny can we try it after school today, I wonder if it only works on ghosts or if it works on humans to. Danny said "No way, that thing could be dangerous."

Sam said " Oh come on you have to try it." Then Danny said " That's what you said when you guys wanted me to go inside that portal and look what happened when I did that." Sam said well that was an accident, it's not like we told you to press the on button on the inside, you accidentally did that." she said airing quotes with her fingers for emphasis.

Danny said "Well I guess it won't hurt to try it out. Then that made Sam and Tucker happy to here. Later that day after school, they all decided to go to Danny's house to try out the new invention his dad made. Danny said " I think I might know where he put ti but I'm not 100% sure where it is right now.

Then they all wen downstairs to the lab, but thankfully his parents weren't down there so they could look for the invention, after looking for a few minutes, they eventually found it. Then Danny explained to them how it worked and said it would be safer to go yo his room and use it. They got to his room and shut the door. He turned the switch on the machine and...

**Cliffhanger, I wonder what happens next, you can guess for yourself in a review.**


End file.
